Come Closer
by Tacuma
Summary: When Tezuka's parents arrange a marriage for their son, he escapes to the woods that are said to be dangerous. But there Tezuka meets Syuusuke, a beautiful creature, who is not dangerous at all. Little bit TezuFuji


Happy Bithday Tina-chan!! I hope you will like this fic!

**Title: **Come Closer  
**Writer: **Tacuma  
**Pairing: **A little TezukaFuji  
**Genre: **Angst, little bit romance  
**Word count****: **3669 words  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor do I own the song 'Come Closer'.

* * *

**Come Closer**

Tezuka Kunimitsu walked out of the house, and slammed the door behind his back. His parents had decided he would marry the daughter of one of their friends, without asking him or the girl about their opinion. They had chosen the girl, because they used to play so cute together. Yes, they did, when they were six. That had been the last time he had seen her.

A few moments ago he had been a single young man, and now he was engaged and he would marry only half a year from now. The girl seemed happy about it. She immediately started to plan all kinds of things, together with her mother and his own mother. They were so excited. Nobody had asked what he thought about it.

He hated it. It wasn't like he disliked the girl; he just didn't want to marry her. Nor did he want to marry any other girl. He just didn't want to have a family yet. He didn't want the responsibility to carry on the family line. He just…he just didn't know what he wanted. All he knew was that he didn't want to marry.

He walked into the woods behind their house. It was the only place where he felt calm, where he could find rest. Nobody dared to enter the woods. It was said that those who went there never returned. But Tezuka had been there many times, and he had never seen anything that was different from any other forest.

Even his own family, who didn't believe in fairytales, were afraid to enter these woods. His parents had told him not to go there since he was a little boy. But one day, when all the lessons and the work he had to do became too much for him, he had ran from his private teacher, and had hidden himself in the woods. He had been enchanted by the beauty of the place. After the stories his parents had told him, he had imagined that the woods would be dark and that there would be no animals. The opposite was true. The woods were green and filled with colourful flowers. The light shone brightly and the sound of birds filled the air.

Since that day Tezuka had visited the woods every time he needed to be alone, like now. As soon as he entered the woods he slowed down his pace. He slowly walked over the path he had created by walking this way many times. He strolled between the trees, admiring the beauty of nature.

Suddenly he heard the sounds of splashing water. Tezuka blinked. He never knew that there was a lake here. He listened and tried to find out where the sounds were coming from. It wasn't only water, he heard soft voices as well. Slowly, without making any sound, he approached the place where the sounds were coming from. He pushed aside some huge leaves of a plant and then he saw it. Down the little hill he was standing on, there was a small lake with clear blue water.

The splashing sounds came from the people that were bathing in the lake, laughing as they tried to pull each other under water.

Tezuka held his breath as he watched them. The creatures looked like humans, but their skin was lighter than that of men and they were slightly smaller. They were unnaturally beautiful, and their bodies were perfectly shaped under the white clothes that they wore.

One of the beautiful people noticed Tezuka. He pointed at the bespectacled young men, and let out a cry. The others took a quick look at him, before they all disappeared into the woods.

Tezuka blinked. They were gone so soon that he wasn't sure if he had been dreaming. Then he saw that one of the people was still in the water. It was a boy with honey-brown hair that reached his chin. He was curiously looking at Tezuka. The bespectacled young man gently nodded at the fair creature. The boy raised his hand, climbed out of the water and approached Tezuka.

Tezuka stepped out of the bushes, curious as well. When the boy stood in front of him, they looked at each other for a few moments. Just now Tezuka noticed how blue the eyes of the boy were. He had never seen eyes like that, but they only made the creature more beautiful. Even though he was a man, he was beautiful like a girl. Tezuka also noticed that he wasn't as young as he had thought. The boy might be around his own age.

'My name is Syuusuke,' said the honey-haired creature.

For a few heartbeats Tezuka was mesmerized. The voice was soft and soothing and the name was beautiful. It suited him.

'Is this real?' asked Tezuka. This boy couldn't be real. No human could look like this.

A soft chuckle, that sounded like a hundred little bells, escaped Syuusuke's mouth.

'I'm not human.'

'Are you a fairy?' asked Tezuka.

He was rewarded with another chuckle. 'Something like that. So, human, what's your name?'

'Tezuka Kunimitsu.'

'I'll call you Tezuka then. Not many humans visit these woods, but I've seen you often. Do you like the woods?'

'Yes, they calm me down. It's a quiet place where I can think peacefully,' answered Tezuka. 'Why have you never showed yourself before?'

'Sit down, it's more comfortable than standing,' said Syuusuke as he sat down. Tezuka followed his example. 'The few people that came here were afraid of us. They called us demons and creatures of evil. That's why people think this forest is cursed. They will never know how beautiful this place is. You weren't supposed to see us. I should have followed the others, but when I noticed it was you, I got curious. I always wondered why you're not afraid to come here. Now I know.'

'Isn't it forbidden for you to talk to humans then?' Tezuka asked.

'No, but most of us are scared, because there have been humans that tried to catch us. It is said that by drinking our blood, you will become immortal.'

Tezuka's eyes widened. He didn't understand how anybody could kill such a wonderful creature. Was immortality worth that much? He wouldn't want to live forever. Not without Syuusuke.

Tezuka was shocked by his own thoughts. This was a boy. He couldn't think like that about another man. Not after just meeting him, no matter how friendly and beautiful he was. He quickly stood up.

'I…I have to go now. It was nice meeting you.'

The fair creature stood up as well. 'It was nice to finally meet you too. Will I see you again, Tezuka?'

It was the soft voice, saying his name so gently, which made Tezuka agree, although he knew he shouldn't come back.

_Come close, come closer_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

In the middle of the night, Tezuka woke up. He stepped out of his bed, walked to the window and opened his curtains. He could see the woods from here.

Had it all been a dream? Had he really seen Syuusuke?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning Tezuka wanted to go to the woods. He had to know if it all had been a dream. After breakfast he made himself ready to go, but at the moment he wanted to walk out of the door, his mother called him.

'Kunimitsu, the tailor is here to take your measurements.'

With a sigh Tezuka walked to the living room where his mother and the tailor were waiting. It took a while before all the measurements were taken, and when Tezuka thought they were finally done, they still had to chose what kind of fabric they wanted and which colours suited him best.

At lunchtime the tailor went home to make the suit. Tezuka and his mother joined his father and grandfather for lunch. To his horror, Tezuka's fiancée was there as well. He politely greeted the brightly smiling girl before seating himself at the other side of the table.

During lunch they discussed the location of the wedding. Since it would the beginning of autumn in half a year, it would probably still be warm enough to have the wedding outside. The garden would be beautiful by then. The leaves would be yellow, orange and red, so the two women decided that the bride needed flowers in those colours. Father and grandfather agreed, and said they would order the servants to make everything look perfect. Tezuka himself didn't say a word. He didn't even listen. All he could think of was Syuusuke and how much he wanted to go to the woods to see him again.

After lunch his mother ordered him to show his fiancée around in the garden and the little town. In half a year she would live in their mansion as well, and it was important for her to get used to her surroundings.

Tezuka walked out of the house, not even looking back if the girl followed him. Apparently she did, because she started rambling about how beautiful the roses were. Tezuka thought that the beauty of the garden didn't even come close to the wonderful woods. He looked at the trees and suddenly longed to go there. Without hesitating he walked away. His fiancée followed him.

'Kunimitsu-san, where are you going?' she asked surprised. 'Please don't walk so fast.'

_I thought you'd turn me, but you were turning around_

But Tezuka didn't listen. He walked faster and faster, until he was almost running. He slowed down when he entered the woods. He faintly heard the girl calling that he should come back and that the woods were dangerous, but the longing was too strong. He made his way too the lake, hoping that Syuusuke would be there. When he pushed the bushes aside and walked down the hill, he saw the fairy, leaning against a tree, smiling brightly.

'I knew you would come.'

_Come close, come closer_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

'Kunimitsu, did you go to the woods?'

'No mother, I did not,' answered Tezuka.

'Then why does your fiancée say you did?' asked Tezuka Ayana.

'The moment I entered the woods, I turned and left them again on the other side of the garden,' lied Tezuka. 'I apologize for leaving her alone, but I wanted to be alone for a while. I needed to think about the wedding. This marriage is very sudden.'

'Oh Kunimitsu, I'm sorry,' answered his mother. 'You could have said you wanted some time. You can always talk to me, so just tell me if you need some time alone.'

She kissed him on the top of his head before she left the room. As soon as she had left, Tezuka stood up and looked out of the window. He had told Syuusuke about his marriage. The fairy had listened to him and told him to give it some time. He said that Tezuka would get used to it, and if he didn't get used to it, he could always come to the woods.

Tezuka was glad for Syuusuke's kind words. Normally he wouldn't mind his mother being worried about him, but now it annoyed him. After he left his fiancée alone, she went to the house, crying that he had gone to the woods and was lost forever.

If only other people would know about the beauty of the woods and the creatures that lived there.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Summer shadow soothes__, nothing on your mind_

Tezuka went to the woods a few times that week. Syuusuke was always waiting for him at the lake. Sometimes he just sat there, waiting, sometimes he was sleeping under a tree and other times he was bathing himself in the lake. When he noticed Tezuka, he would stop whatever he was doing and smile.

Sometimes they walked together through the woods, other times they sat by the lake and talked and other days Tezuka just admired Syuusuke's beauty, without saying a word.

_Come close, come closer_

On one hot day in summer, Syuusuke had playfully pulled off Tezuka's shirt and pushed him towards the water. Tezuka took of his glasses and followed the fairy into the water. They had been swimming the whole morning, and after that they lay down in the grass to let their clothes get dry.

When he came home that day, his mother had asked why he looked so happy. He hadn't answered her and just went to his room. With a smile on her face Ayana hoped that it was because he finally had accepted that he was about to marry a wonderful girl.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Winter shadow cools you right before your eyes_

'I understand you need some time by yourself before you're going to get married, Kunimitsu, but you're gone almost everyday for at least half an hour. Sometimes I can't find you for hours. Where do you go?'

'Please don't worry mother,' answered Tezuka. 'I'm not doing anything irresponsible.'

'You're not going to the woods, are you?'

'Stop asking if I'm going to the woods. I told you I do not.'

'You have changed,' said Ayana with tears in her eyes.

'That's because you and dad forced me to marry a someone I don't even know. If you'll excuse me now, I have work to do.'

Crying Ayana watched her son walk away from her.

_I think I'm losing you, losing you again_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_I hear you walking out, walking out again_

That evening Tezuka went to the woods again. He really had to talk to Syuusuke. His mother wouldn't stop nagging about him going to the woods. He quickly and silently walked out of the door, into the woods, not knowing that he was followed by one of the servants, sent by his mother.

When he arrived at the lake, he saw small lights everywhere. There were no lamps or anything, but there was light. Tezuka looked at the beautiful sight. Suddenly Syuusuke appeared next to him.

'Do you like it?'

'Yes,' whispered Tezuka. 'It's beautiful.'

_Come close, come closer_

The temperature was quite warm for an autumn evening. They seated themselves next to the lake and enjoyed the beautiful evening. Everything seemed so perfect and in the soft light Syuusuke looked more beautiful than ever.

'In three days I will get married,' said Tezuka softly.

'Three day already?' answered Syuusuke surprised. 'Time passed by so fast. Are you ready for it?'

'Not at all,' said Tezuka honestly. 'I just don't want to marry her. I want her to marry a man that can make her happy. I can never love her. I've given my heart to someone else already.'

'You know you can stay here, Tezuka.'

'Can I really?'

'You never have to go back if you don't want to,' said Syuusuke. He bend forward and his lips brushed against Tezuka's. 'You can stay with me.'

_Come close, come closer_

'I…I want to stay here,' said Tezuka, a bit shocked by Syuusuke's actions. 'But let me say goodbye to my family.'

'Of course,' said Syuusuke with a wide smile. 'You can come back whenever you want.'

'I'll come back tomorrow,' said Tezuka. He stood up and walked away, but the fairy stopped him.

'I'm glad, Tezuka.'

_Say goodbye now_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When Tezuka arrived home, he was surprised to see that all the lights were on. As soon as he entered the house, his father called him from the living room. Tezuka took a deep breath before he faced his father.

'Kunimitsu, where have you been?'

When Tezuka wanted to answer, his father stopped him.

'No need to lie. Your mother ordered a servant to follow you. You went to the woods, to the lake. There he lost sight of you. What were you doing in the woods, Kunimitsu?'

'It's a peaceful place.'

'It's a cursed place! There are many stories of people who barely escaped those woods. Men and women who went to the woods came back with stories about things they had seen ,but weren't there. One of them said the birds were always calling him and another said that the fruits tasted the best there. Both went there everyday. When one of them didn't return, they made sure that the other wouldn't be able to go to the woods ever again. He recovered. There are many of such stories Kunimitsu. They all had a different reason to go to the woods, but a lot of them never returned.'

'I assure you, father, that there is nothing like that, that pulls me to the woods,' answered Tezuka. 'I just like the atmosphere.'

'Do you meet someone there?' asked Kuniharu.

Tezuka hesitated for a second, but then he shook his head. His father raised an eyebrow.

'To make sure you won't go there again, a servant will be with you 24 hours a day.'

_Why didn't you stay_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No matter what Tezuka did, no matter where he went, there was always a servant who watched his every move. It annoyed Tezuka to no end. He had tried to send the servants away, but they stayed true to their job.

For three days Tezuka sat in the garden. He didn't say a word. Not to the servant that was with him, nor to his family. He just sat there, staring at the woods, thinking about Syuusuke. He felt betrayed by his family. Why couldn't they see that there was nothing to be afraid of?

He blamed himself for being stupid. Why didn't he stay last night, when the fairy had asked him to? Would he ever see the honey-brown haired boy again? He longed to see Syuusuke again, and while he sat there, it seemed like he heard Syuusuke's voice, calling him.

_Come close, come closer_

Ayana and Kuniharu watched their son. They wondered where their baby went, where it went wrong. His mother cried and asked her husband if they made the wrong choice and if they should cancel the wedding so her Kunimitsu could turn to his normal self again.

His fiancée sat there waiting, hoping, wishing.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Trying not to remember__ our most precious of times_

At the day of the wedding Tezuka was changing in his room. He still didn't speak. A female servant helped him getting dressed and made sure his hair would be fixed before the marriage would start. She babbled about the beautiful weather for this perfect day. She didn't notice the empty eyes of the young men.

The woman gave Tezuka a red rose and rambled about his fiancée loving red roses and about the wonderful bouquet she would carry. Tezuka looked at the rose. He would wear it at the wedding.

At that moment another servant entered the room and called for the woman. She had to help the bride, since something was wrong with her dress. The girl immediately left the room. She made the dress, with some help from some others, and she wanted it to be perfect for today. The man left the room as well, hurrying himself to the kitchen.

When the door closed behind the two servants, Tezuka quickly stood up. This was his only chance. He dropped the rose, opened the window and climbed out. Without looking back he ran into the woods.

_Why didn't you stay a while to say goodbye_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Syuusuke smiled brightly when Tezuka pushed the bushes aside. He was sitting on the ground and he patted next to him in the grass. Tezuka seated himself next to the fairy.

'I have been waiting for you.'

'I'm sorry.'

'You're here now,' answered Syuusuke as he handed Tezuka a single violet flower. 'Will you stay now?'

_Come close, come closer_

'I'll stay,' answered Tezuka and he took the flower with a smile.

'I like your smile.'

'It's nothing compared to yours.'

Syuusuke smiled brighter. 'I'm tired Tezuka. I waited for you for three days. Let's sleep for a little while.'

Tezuka nodded and kissed Syuusuke lightly. Then he laid down in the grass and took the beautiful boy in his arms. It felt perfect. He would never leave again.

_I want to lay my head down_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Please tell me I do leave a void of any kind_

Ayana entered her son's room. He should be ready by now. The wedding would start in half an hour. She found an empty room. The wind was blowing through the open windows, playing with the black curtains. Some autumn leaves had blown into the room. In the middle stood a chair, a single red rose lying on top of it.

With a scream she ran out of the room. Kuniharu was with her immediately. He looked into the room and understood what happened. He turned around and saw the fiancée, in a white dress, looking at him with big eyes, afraid of what had happened.

Kuniharu called for the servants. They all came, running to the hall where their master tried to comfort the two crying women. He scolded the ones who let his son alone and told the servant who had followed Kunimitsu into the woods to lead the way.

Storm clouds were gathering when the four of them left the house and walked into the woods. They followed the path that Tezuka had made by walking the same way every time. The servant pointed to the place where he had lost his boss's son last time.

'Kunimitsu!' shouted Kuniharu. 'Kunimitsu, where are you?' He pushed aside some branches.

There he was, lying in the grass. His arms stretched out like he tried to hold something close to his body. A small smile on his face. A violet flower in his right hand.

His mother cried. His fiancée screamed. His father didn't say a word. He walked down, kneeled in the grass and touched his son's cold cheek. A small smile, like his son's, appeared on his face and a single tear fell from his eyes.

'He is with them now.'

_Summer shadow soothes you_

_Tonight_

* * *

I hope you all liked it!  
Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
